The Danger of Truth
by buffipie
Summary: As Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts, a secret that has been kept for fifteen years will be discovered. It links Harry to Voldemort in a way he never could have imagined. It will force him to question who he can trust and whether the Light side is
1. Default Chapter

The Danger of Truth  
  
Summary: Harry discovers a secret that has been kept from him for all of his life; it links him to Voldemort in a way he could never have imagined. Harry will never be the same and as he tries to come to terms with the truth, he is forced to question who he can trust. All the regulars will feature as well as old favourites, such as Sirius, Lucius, James and Lily.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling as do the locations and the rest of the characters.  
A/N: I hope you like this. It's my first attempt at a story and feedback is desperately wanted, in order for me to get better. This is just the Prologue; Chapter 1 will be coming soon.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat quietly behind his desk, watching his visitors intently. One of them, a man with Jet-black messy hair, was sitting in a chair looking rather subdued. The other was a woman, with shining Emerald green eyes and long red hair. She was also sitting, with one hand gently resting on her swollen stomach. Albus smiled slightly, the baby was due in two months and he could think of no two people who deserved a family and happiness more then the two in front of him now.  
"Albus," the man began. "We've decided not to tell anyone else about this, not even Padfoot."  
Albus smiled again, in an approving way.  
"That is a very wise decision. It would be best to keep this information between the three of us for now." He said, his blue eyes twinkling in the brightly lit office. The woman shifted slightly in her seat and looked up at the Headmaster.  
"We've also decided that we will only tell our child when he or she is fully grown. If we were to tell him...or her in a few years...they wouldn't be able to understand. It's been almost too much for us to take...I couldn't put my baby through it." Her voice cracked slightly as she fought to control her emotions. Albus watched as the man put a comforting hand on his wife's arm.  
"You are both exhausted. Go home and relax but more importantly, sleep." Albus said firmly, gesturing to the door. The man stood and helped his wife to her feet. As they walked toward the door the man turned, smiling.  
"Thank you for everything you have done Albus."  
"Yes," the woman said in agreement, "I know we can rely on you to keep this secret safe for us."  
"I'm glad to be of assistance. Goodnight Lily, James. Be careful."  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Review please!!!  



	2. : The Truth will Out

Title: The Danger of Truth

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to JK Rowling

Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a proper Fic, so I hope you guys enjoy it.Please review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 1: The Truth will out

** **

Harry Potter was sitting on a dirty floor, attempting to brush some of the dust, which presently covered his shirt and trousers, off of him.He had been up in the Dursley's loft almost all day because his Uncle and Aunt had demanded that he clean and sort all the junk that had been cluttering it up. He gazed tiredly around him.There was only one box left to sort out, so he slowly dragged it toward him and began to sift through the contents.The first thing he came across was a rather crumpled photo.In it was a man with Jet-black messy hair, who he was standing next to woman whose long, red hair was being tugged by a baby she was holding. The baby looked exactly like the man, except for the colour of his eyes, which were the same as his woman's; Emerald green.

"Mum…Dad…" Harry murmured as he gazed at his parents and himself as a baby. He had photos of his parents in an album that Hagrid had made for him in his first year at Hogwarts but he had never seen a photo where he had been with them. His eyes were starting to feel a bit wet, so with shaking hands he put the photo down and looked up at the box.Would there be more of his parent's things in there?He looked at it for a long time and realised that there were faint words written on the side.He leaned closer to get a better look and saw that'Property of the Potters' was written on the side. Harry felt a hot surge of anger course through him.The Dursley's must have been given what was left of his parent's belongings after they had died and their house had been destroyed.For all these years this box had been in this loft, doing nothing except gathering dust.

'How dare they!' Harry thought as he continued to stare at the box.'These are my parents things and now there mine.How could they keep them from me?'Harry had half a mind to march downstairs and demand an explanation from his Aunt and Uncle but knew that any mention of his parents would only spark up a huge row.The Dursley's hated any mention of his mum and dad as they considered them to be freaks, just because they were Wizards.

With a sigh Harry put his hands back inside the box and lifted out the next thing that came into contact with them.At first glance it looked like a long, rectangular piece of blank card.Harry frowned, why had this been kept?He turned it over and read:

Certified Copy of an Entry of Birth

Pursuant to the Births and Deaths Registration Act, 1964.

It was a Birth Certificate.At first Harry thought that it could be his, but after scanning the page he realised that the birth date was years before his, so it must be one of his parents.He looked down at the section reading 'Name, if any' and saw that 'Lilith, Anne' had been written.

"Lilith…" Harry repeated, "Or Lily for short." He added with a smile.It was his mother's certificate.Harry didn't know anything about his mum's parents or really anything about _her_…except for the fact that she had gone to Hogwarts, left and then married Harry's father.He looked at the next section and saw the heading 'Name and Surname of Father'.

Harry looked down to read his Grandfathers name and stopped dead.His heart felt like it was about to explode inside his rib cage and his chest tightened, as he began to breathe rapidly.

It read:

Name and Surname of Father

Thomas

Marvolo

Riddle

Harry stared at the name for a long time and eventually he began to shake, not from fear or shock however, but from laughter.He couldn't help it; Harry laughed and laughed at the complete absurdity of what was written in front of him.

He was still laughing ten minutes later when his Aunt poked her Horse-face through the hatch and up into the loft, demanding to know why he was making so much noise and what was so funny.Harry slowly managed to calm down and stop laughing.He wiped away the tears that had been flowing down his face.

"My mum…why does it say on her Birth certificate that her fathers name was Riddle? Your surname before Dursley was Evans…so why wasn't hers?"He asked shakily.Petunia's eyes went wide in shock, whatever she had expected him to say, it clearly was not that.Then her expression changed to a mix of rage and hate.

"Your mother was adopted into MY family!" She spat angrily, "My parents took her in and gave her my surname.Her own family didn't want her, so she came in and stole MINE! It was all because her mother gave her up…something about protecting her from the father an…" She suddenly stopped and looked up at Harry in horror, as if she had suddenly realised that she was answering his questions, which is something that the Dursley's never did.A closed expression replaced the horrified one on her face.

"Finish up here boy, and then go to your room.I'll bring your dinner up to you."Petunia said calmly, as if their previous conversation had never happened.Then as quickly as she had arrived, she was gone, leaving Harry alone. 

A/N:Please review guys…I need to know what you guys think, so that I can improve.


	3. There is Danger in Truth

Title: The Danger of Truth

Summary:Harry discovers a secret that links him to Voldemort in a way he could never have imagined.Friendships, loyalty and trust will all be questioned; as Harry is forced to reconsider which side he should be on.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. 

Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a proper Fic, so I hope you guys enjoy it.Please review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 3: There is Danger in Truth

** **

** **

In a beautiful Manor that overlooked acres of well tended to land, a man with cold-grey eyes was nervously pacing his drawing room.He had received word that his Master was coming to see him.This was a highly unusual occurrence, as the Dark Lord always summoned his Death Eaters to him and never, so far as Lucius could remember, visited them.Although there had been talk amongst them years ago, that Voldemort had visited Severus Snape at his Castle, but then Severus had been Voldemort's second and they had quite close…at least as close as you could be to the Dark Lord.

Suddenly from behind him the fire roared loudly which meant someone had just arrived via Floo powder.Lucius felt the Mark burn on is arm and he immediately turned and dropped to his knees.

"Lucius." Voldemorts high, cruel voice said as Lucius crawled over and kissed the hem of his robes. "Stand." He commanded and Lucius complied.

"My Lord." He said in greeting.Voldemort surveyed him with a mixture of coldness and amusement.

"You are surprised that I have come to see you Lucius." Voldemort said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes my Lord."

"I have very important things to discuss with you Lucius, as you are the most competent out of all my servants…although that is saying something." Voldemort said coldly.

"Important things my Lord?" Lucius asked, ignoring the urge to argue that he was the best and most loyal Death Eater Voldemort had ever had.

"Yes Lucius, it concerns Harry Potter."

**************************************************************************

How Harry managed to get out of the Loft and back to his room was a complete mystery to him, but somehow he had done it.He was now sitting on his bed staring into space, going over everything in his mind.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was his Grandfather?It just couldn't be possible…there was no way he could be related to Voldemort!

'Oh but it's so obvious!' A nasty little voice said in the back of his mind. It was that voice that always had a habit of showing up when he was trying to convince himself of something. 'What was the Sorting Hats first choice of House for you?It was Slytherin _and_ you're a Parselmouth…Riddle said in your second year that the two of you were probably the only two to come to Hogwarts since Salazaar Slytherin himself!'

'NO!' Harry thought angrily. 'Dumbledore told me that Voldemort transferred some of his power to me when he tried to kill me.'

'Dumbledore was lying!' The voice continued. "He said in your first year that the truth can be a beautiful but terrible thing and it should be treated with great caution."

Harry thought about this.Could Dumbledore have lied to him to protect him from the truth?No, it just wasn't right…because then there would be so much that would have been hidden from him.Being Voldemorts grandson meant that he was Heir of Slytherin, and his mother wasn't a Muggle but a Pureblood, which meant he was as well.

'Anyway,' Harry shot back at the voice, 'In my first year when I looked in the Mirror of Erised I saw all my family…there were people with Green eyes, just like my mum's.'

'The Mirror of Erised shows you your hearts desire and that doesn't mean that what you see in there is accurate…it's just what you want to see.You wanted to see all your family, so in the mirror that's what you saw…except none of it was real.' The voice said and Harry felt his stomach churn.He knew in is heart that the voice was what he truly believed, not that what he believed was always right, but at the moment this 'new' truth was starting to sound more convincing than what he had previously believed.

If this was true did it mean that Sirius and Lupin had also known?Had more people known?Why had no one told him? Did they think that he couldn't handle it…after everything he had been through?

Harry shook his head violently; these kind of paranoid thoughts weren't helping him at all.He had to push all the bad thought and the anger he was feeling down, until he found out the truth. He needed to speak to someone…he needed to speak with Dumbledore.

He got up off of his bed and made his way over to his desk.He was going to write to the Weasleys and ask Ron's dad if he could arrange for him to meet with Dumbledore.Uncle Vernon had agreed that summer to let Hedwig fly around so that she wouldn't make to much noise, like she would if she was stuck in a cage.

Harry wrote the letter and then handed it to Hedwig, who was regarding him silently.She clasped it in her beak and flew off out of the window.There was nothing Harry could do now, except wait and see what would happen.


	4. Secrets from the Past

Summary: Harry discovers a secret that links him to Voldemort in a way he could never have imagined

Summary:Harry discovers a secret that links him to Voldemort in a way he could never have imagined.Friendships, loyalty and trust will all be questioned; as Harry is forced to reconsider which side he should be on.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.The lyrics are from By Myself by Linkin Park.

Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a proper Fic, so I hope you guys enjoy it.Please review and let me know what you think! Then go and check out my other big fic Severus Potter and Harry Snape

Chapter 4: Secrets from the Past 

** **

** **

**_**What do I do to ignore them behind me?_**

**_Do I follow my instincts blindly?_**

**_Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams and give in to sad thoughts and maddening?_**

**_Do I sit here and try to stand it?_**

**_Or do I try to catch them red handed?_**

**_Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,_**

**_Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?**_**

From "By Myself" by Linkin Park

Arthur Weasley greeted Albus Dumbledore as he entered the Weasley household through the fireplace.Mr Weasley had received Harry's letter and had immediately owled the Headmaster telling him that Harry had asked to speak with him urgently.Privately Mr Weasley was very worried about this, because Harry had never asked anything like this before and Arthur thought it had to be something to with Voldemort. Harry was due to arrive at the Weasley's in a few minutes via floo powder that Arthur had him sent in his letter of reply.

"Good Evening Arthur." Said Albus pleasantly as he sank rather heavily into an armchair.

"Hello Albus," Mr Weasley replied, "can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you.Is Molly here?"

"No, when you sent word that you wanted to talk with Harry here I thought it was best that she and the children went.Ron was none too pleased about it, he's been very worried about Harry."

Dumbledore nodded gravely at this and Arthur's burning question suddenly came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Does this have something to do with Voldemort?" 

"I'm not sure Arthur," Albus replied, a look of worry creasing his already wrinkled face. "I have been very worried about Harry since Voldemorts rebirth at the end of last term.As you know, Harry's scar links him to Voldemort so it is a likely conclusion that this is about him."

As Albus finished speaking the fire roared again and Harry stepped out, holding a piece of paper.Arthur was shocked at Harry's appearance and he looked at Dumbledore and saw that he was feeling the same.Harry had grown quite a bit since Arthur had last seen him and his hair didn't look half as messy as it had done.But his face seemed to have aged many years and his eyes looked a blank green, cold and haunted.

"Hello Harry." Albus said, smiling down at him.Harry merely nodded in reply and sat down in a chair.Arthur sensed this was his queue to leave.

"I will be upstairs if you need anything.Its nice to see you Harry." He said as he made his way to the door, again Harry just nodded.

A silence followed after Mr Weasley left and Harry was feeling very uncomfortable.All he wanted to do was to ask Dumbledore if Voldemort was his grandfather and then hear him deny it and come up with an explanation for the birth certificate.But for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to speak, he looked up at Dumbledore and saw that the Headmaster was looking very concerned.

"Harry what's wrong?" He asked kindly.

Harry wondered whether he should say anything, did he really want to risk hearing the truth?The headmaster leant forward in his chair and placed a comforting hand on Harry's arm.

"Harry?" He pressed, peering at him with his penetrating blue eyes.

Still Harry remained silent; thoughts were careering round in his head again.Finally he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Is Voldemort my grandfather?"

"I will return tomorrow Lucius." Voldemort said, his red eyes watching Lucius's reaction to their discussion with amusement.

"Yes my Lord." Lucius replied, a look of disbelief on his face.

Voldemort smiled and turned toward the fireplace.He couldn't blame Lucius; it was pretty unbelievable news to take in.He threw some powder into the fire and stepped into it.

Lucius sank down into an armchair, for the past few hours he had spent hearing about Harry Potter and this…this incredible news was whirling around in his head.He was in shock, how could it be true? Mind you it did explain some things Draco had told him, like the fact that he was a Parselmouth…but then why was Potter in Gryffindor? 

Lucius stood up and got himself a drink, the thoughts were too much for him, it was all too complicated.The Dark Lord had said he would return tomorrow evening to explain more and to talk to Draco about his plan for Potter.

Not for the first time that evening, Lucius wondered whether Harry knew the real truth about where he came from.

A/N: What do you think?Review! 


End file.
